Music and Hurt
by aricabon
Summary: "Engañadas, Sometidas! por el trafico de personas Karai y April lucharan para librarse de esta ta historia se centra en como una kunoinchi maestra,como karai puede enfrentar los miedos y no poder enfrentarlos a ellos?.Y como una adolecente con la vida tan llena de oportunidades como April O'neil callo en su trampa?.


**Hola! **

**Disclaimer:Las tortugas ninjas no me pertenecen si no a nickelodeon y a ****sus geniales creadores :)**

**Escuchen lo que pueden de Grenade de Bruno Mars o Ariana grande:(Hasta que termine la cancion) Mientras leen esto.Y Cuando lleguen a otro escuchen con la voz de bruno Mars Primero la de Ariana Grande despues la de Bruno Mars :)? **

* * *

**Prologo:**_"Grenade"_

Punto de vista de Karai:

¿Finjir?,que estoy chocha cuando me muero y quiero gritar por dentro.

"Fácil viene fácil se va así es como se vive

Oh tomar tomar tomar todo, pero nunca se dan

En caso de haber sabido que era un problema del primer beso

Tenía los ojos bien abiertos

¿Por qué se abren? "

Vi a las tortugas saltar por los tejados tenia la esperanza de que me vieran esa vez no estaba con el Clan.

Durante estos ultimos cuatro años que April se fue de vieje con su tia ellos me dejaron de ver.¿esperen?,ellos creyeron que yo? me fui a realidad nunca me fui siempre estuve aqui al igual que April.¿Pero?,¿porque nos alejamos de ellos?.

Vi mi ropa se trataba de un short que dejaba ver gran parte pero no toda de mi trasero, unas medias de mosquitero color rojas, y unos tacos negros un top de cuero, que dejaba parte de mi soste, y de mi pecho y el pelo suelto, y maquillada colo un labial fuerte color rojo sangre,mi maquillaje el mismo que cuando tenia 16 años y mi pelo atado con una coleta bien alta mi pelo era mucho y tambien llegaba a mis espalda.¿esta no soy yo?.

Les prohibí el paso hacia su hogar vi que ya habian salvado a la me quedaron viendo sorprendidos.

Leonardo:Ka-Karai?-Se me quedo viendo sorprendido-¿que te has echo?!

Karai:OH Leonardo!-Lo abrazo lo que sorprendio a los demas-Porfavor,¿me ayudas?

Leonardo:Claro-Dice alejandose de mi-Pero porque te vististe a si?-Señala mi vestimente.

Karai:Es una historia muy larga-Me tiro al suelo.

Raphael:Tu-tu eres una prostituta?-Miro cruzando los brazos.

Todos los miran como si hubiese matado a alguien.

Michelangelo:Tranquila-me toca la pierna y mira molesto a Raphael-Una persona que conozco no tiene compasion.

Karai:¿pero creo que eso no justifica mi vestimenta no?,Se que no me ayudara,¡Pero por favor ayuden a su amiga April O'neil!

Todos:¡Que!

Donatello:¿Que le paso?-Dice empesando a preguntar.

Karai:Larga historia.-Doy un pequeño suspirro.

Leonardo:te llevaremos a la guarida-Dice dandome la mano.

Karai:¿porque?,decidieron ayudarme-Pregunto confundida-Despues de como le grite a tu padre.

Raphael:-pone su mano en mi hombro-Aunque te odie,eres muy importante para nuestro padre...tu padre.

Leonardo:Subite! al tortu-Movil.

Yo haciento y lo hago. Y mientras llegamos a su guarida una alcantarilla nos dirijimos a una especia de dojo,donde estaba Hamato Yoshi.

Leonardo:Maestro podemos pasar?.

Splinter:Si pasen mis hijos.

Yo entro cuidadosa mente pero el me mira con los ojos bien abiertos.

Splinter:Mi-Wa?-Pregunta confundido-¿Que te paso?.

Karai:Mi nombre es Karai y aunque renunciado al Clan del pie eso no cambie que tu!-Le a punto-Mataste a mi madre.

El baja la cabeza.

Leonardo:Y porque estas vestida a si?-Señala mi vestimenta.

Todos se arodillaron **_(Como en Wormquake! cuando Splinter le dice a los chicos que Karai es Miwa)_**

Karai:Todo es confuso,yo me enamore de un chico 10 años mayor que yo-Trato de no llorar-eso era cuando tenia 16 y medio,todo parecia ir bien,yo tuve de dejar a mi clan.

"Te di todo lo que tenía y lo tiró a la basura

Usted lo arrojó a la basura lo hizo

Para darme todo tu amor es todo lo que he pedido causa lo que no entiendo

¿Es he cogido una granada para ti

Tirar mi mano sobre la hoja para ti

Me salto por delante de un tren para ti

Sabes que haría cualquier cosa para ti

Mira, yo pasaría por todo este dolor

Toma una bala directamente a través de mi cerebro

Sí me gustaría morir para ti bebé, pero no hacer lo mismo .."(Pensando)

Leonardo:Entonces? final feliz!-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Michelangelo:Yupi!-Grita emocionado.

Donatello:-A punta a mis vestuario-¿porque estas vestida a si?.

Karai:OK,yo habia dejado el clan del pie cuando mi padre me dijo que era una tonteria,que solo me queria por mi cuerpo,y que apenas tenga lo que quiera me hiba a dejar.-Digo con la cabesa agachada.

Raphael:Pero se equivoco ¿no?.

Karai:No,tuvo toda la razon,Raidon solo me uso para robarle a mi padre entrar al clan del pie.

Splinter:¿y lo logro?-Pregunta curioso.

Leonardo:Sigue contandonos Karai.

Karai:-Doy un pequeño suspiro-El logro tener al clan del pie por mas de un año mi padre lo mato cansado de ser un esclavo.

Michelangelo:Destructor,¿un eclavo?-Pregunta confundido.

Raphael:Esto me hace muy feliz-rie y se le cae una lagrima.

Leonardo:porfavor sigue contando.

Karai:El padre de el Louis me dijo una propuesta de cumplir mis sueños de ser una..bueno no importa,solo me dijo que si hiba a Nueva Jersey hiba a cumplir mis sueños.

Donatello:¡y tu no sabias que era el padre?.

Karai:No,April fue conmigo al vieje.

Michelangelo:Pero ella dijo que se hiba con su tia.

Karai:Su tia se enfermo y ella fue sola.

Donatello-Baja la cabeza-¿nos sigue odiando?.

Karai:Ella y yo somos vistimas del trafico de personas!.

Todos se quedaron congelados.

Donatello:Dices que mi dulce princesa? es una prostituta.

KaraI:ella tanto como yo queremos salir pero no podemos,-Miro con la cabeza baja.

Splinter:La golpean,las regañan,las someten,las esclavisan y..

Karai:Son tan fuertes una vez golpearon a April y le dijieron que si no hacia caso hiban a matar a su padre.

Donatello:ay que salvarla!

Splinter:Miwa-Karai! ve a la habitacion de Mikey?-la apunta- y busca una vestimenta a decuada.

Karai:ok.

Yo estaba en la habitacion bastante sucia y encontre una remera que llegaba hasta mis rodillas color gris me saque todo lo que tenia y los estendi,me puse unas chinelas me hice una trensa.y fui al baño a quitarme todo el maquillaje.

"Negro, negro, negro y azul, me golpearon hasta que me siento entumecida

Dile que el diablo me dijo oye cuando vuelvas al lugar donde usted es de

Las mujeres malas las mujeres malas que es justo lo que sí

Usted sonrisa en mi cara, después extraer los saltos de mi coche "(Pensando)

Di un pequeños suspirro a lo que estaba pensando.

"Te di todo lo que tenía y lo tiró a la basura

Usted lo arrojó a la basura sí lo hizo

Para darme todo tu amor

¿Es todo lo que he pedido, pero lo que no entienden

¿Es he cogido una granada para ti

Tirar mi mano sobre la hoja para ti

Me salto por delante de un tren para ti

Sabes que haría cualquier cosa para ti

Escucha nene quiero pasar por todo esto sí el dolor

Toma una bala directamente a través de mi cerebro

Sí me gustaría morir para ti bebé, pero no hacer lo mismo ..

Si mi cuerpo estaba en llamas Oh, usted observa como me quemo en llamas

Dijiste que me amabas tu eres una mentirosa

Porque nunca nunca nunca se bebe ..

Porque he cogido una granada para ti

Tirar mi mano sobre la hoja para ti

Me salto por delante de un tren para ti Sabes que haría cualquier cosa para ti

Oh nene me pasaría por todo esto sí el dolor Toma una bala directamente a través de mi cerebro

Sí me gustaría morir para ti bebé, pero no hacer lo mismo.."

Y Alguien golpeo la puerta.

Karai:Si?.Leonardo?-Pregunto sacandome todo el maquillaje.

Leonardo:Ven porfavor.

Karai:ok,

Voy a la sala y me encuentro con un genio feliz.

Donatello:Estuve gran parte de estos 4 ultimos años inventando una maquina para..

Karai:NO me digas volver al pasado.

Donatello:NO?,ver el pasado de otro!.

Karai:¿y como funciona? y pero en español?.

Donatello:Por mi netbook se ve tu pasado solo tengo que ponerte unos cables en la cabeza y como April me dejo una llave tambien puedo ver lo que ocurrio con ella.

Splinter:¿y todos pueden ver?.

Donatello:Si maestro ¿porque?.

Splinter:no por nada-se dirije al dojo.

El me dice que me siente y me empiesa a poner cables en la frente y en la muñeca.Y se habre un panel (Ellos estaban en el laboratorio),y una pantalla grande.

Volver al 15 de febrero de 2013:

* * *

**Fin!:**

**Si se que este no es un tema de que hablar cuando se trata de las tortus..me senti nerviosa. **

**¿que estara haciendo April en estos momentos?,¿como logro escapar Karai?,¿April escapara tambien?,¿que cosas sucedieron entre ella y April?,¿que tramara el maestro Splinter?. **

**Los espero en el proximo cap!: **

**Se aceptan buenas y malas criticas.**

**Saque un poco de historia de "Insensato Corazon" y "La Guerrera" Dos novelas Brasileñas. **

**La Guerrera:Saque lo del trafico de personas y Insensato Corazon:Le cambie algo como el de la guerrera pero es igual si se dan cuenta es igual de parecido como cuando Leonardo engaña a la empleada para meterle una trampa solo para tener el dinero de su jefe.**

**Se les quiere y porfavor cometen! jeje los quieros Bueno aqui va haber un poco de musica y de dolor?**

**=)**

**Tambien sacare cosa de mis series e novelas favoritas.**

**Bye,Bye,**

**Chao!.**


End file.
